Sam's Cupid
by uhhh.xD
Summary: Sam gets Casey and Derek to admit that they care about each other to him. Casey and Derek starts showing some feelings which leads to other things. Dasey of course.Read the notes on chapter three.
1. Chapter 1

**Sam's Cupid.**

**Story: **Sam is tired of seeing Casey and Derek fight, knowing they are madly in love with each other. So he and Emily thought about doing something about it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek.**

**Chapter One.**

Sam saw what everyone couldn't see. He saw behind the fights and tough out words, that they cared for each other. Derek and him were best friends since they were little young ones. Derek told him everything, as well as Sam doing the same. Sam knew everything about Derek. He knew Derek's weakness, his secrets, and his family issues. He was always there for him, and always will be. But he knew the biggest secret Derek had that he knew about Casey also.

Casey is Derek stepsister. Sam and Casey went out for a while, but Sam saw that Casey was always side tracked with the fights she always had with Derek. Their conversation always had Derek as a topic for Casey. He knew her feelings for Derek weren't all hate.

He was tired. Tired of them fighting, and trying to hide their feelings. He saw what most didn't see. He saw the love they had for each other. And he was going to do something about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two. 

**Flashback**:

Sam and Casey were out on their three-month anniversary and Casey was moody again because of a certain annoying stepbrother.

"He's so annoying and childish. Why do I put up with him? Ugh!" Casey exasperated and shook her head. Sam just looked at her.

"Case, can we once, just not talk about Derek for a night?" Sam asked slightly annoyed.

"What's wrong with you?" Casey asked oblivious.

"Are you serious? Everyday you always talk about him? Stop venting about him. He'll always be like this and you know I'm right."

"Calm down. I do not vent about him everyday."

"Whatever Case. I'm tired of hearing about him, and I'm tired of listening about how much you hate him when you don't. I'm tired trying to win over him, when I know I can't." Sam said shaking his head.

"What are you talking about? I don't like Derek! I love you Sam and you know that." Casey explained.

"I love you too, but I know you feel for him. Don't even deny it."

"You're accusing me that I like Derek Venturi, my stepbrother?" Casey accused.

"I'm not accusing… I know you do." Sam shot back. "Look I could see it. I see the way you look at him when he plays with Marti, or when he looks out for your sister Lizzie. I see the way your eyes brighten a while when you see him, then turn to your defensive stance when he comes and decks you out. I see it. And I'm not upset that you like him. You can deny it but you know deep down you care about him. Quit the bullshit saying you don't care about him and admit it. It'll be so much easier for the both of you. And sure as hell I know Derek cares about you. He never acted this way to any girl. I see that way he looks at you also." Sam said in a calmer voice. He knew it was hurting him to let her go, but he wasn't about to stay with someone who's in love with his best friend. He wanted to be happy and he wanted Casey happy. And if Casey having Derek were happiness for her, then he'd give it.

After Sam was done with his speech, Casey was in tears as it all sunk in her. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew he was right. Even though it may have been disgusting to fall in love with her stepbrother, he was right. She lived for the fights, and he was someone to leave excitement for her. Sam wiped her face with his hands and told her to look at her.

"But we hate each other!" Casey said.

"No you don't. You know I'm right so stop trying to deny it. You and Derek are both stubborn. And you need to open your eyes. He has feelings for you and he hides it with all the arguments and fights you both have with each other. Do you ever think about how he acted when we started dating? He didn't like us together. He never really liked any of my girlfriends, but with you it was different. We got in a fight, and we never let a girl in the way. I know he likes you, and more then just siblings. Case, I know you love me, and I love you. Never doubt that, okay?" Sam said and Casey looked into his eyes and nodded.

"You're right Sam. Please don't tell anyone, especially Derek. I know you and Derek are the best of friends, but I don't want him to know. I know he wouldn't like me. I mean we are stepsiblings. How disgusting is that." Casey said tears streaming down her face.

"It's not disgusting. You both didn't know each other until last year. And it's not incest, and don't worry, I don't think it's incest." Sam said reassuring her. Casey looked at him in disbelief.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You know I…" Casey thought about how she was going to continue. Did she love Derek, player and asshole Venturi? _Yes,_ she thought to herself, _I am in love with him. He will never know. I got to get him off my mind_. "I can't even say it aloud. I can't do this Sam." Casey said on crying more. Sam just hugged her.

"Your secret is safe with me Casey, I promise." Sam swore.

"Thanks Sam. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Don't worry. I'll help you get over or help get with him."

"You'll help me get over him." Casey said. And Sam grinned.

"Uh huh. Whatever Case." Sam replied and Casey just smiled a small smile.

**End of Flashback**

Sam and Casey became close friends after their break up and their talk. It helped Casey admit herself that she cared about Derek to Sam. Though she still had feelings for him, she was thankful that she was with nobody, because she had to get her mind straight and not be confused. Sam kept his promise and finally got Derek to say it aloud how he felt about Casey.

Sam was hanging out with Derek in Derek's room and once again, Casey had her music on blast since Derek pissed her off. Sam and Casey already broke up, and Sam was trying to get Derek to admit he cared about her.

"Come D, why do you always do this to her? You know it pisses her off to the extent of hitting you and all, and you still do it." Sam said aggravated with him.

"What are you, my dad? Do you still care about Casey? Is that why you're acting all defensive on me?" Derek accused getting angry by the second.

"Derek you know I'll always care about her, but you pushing her to the limit. You don't see the way she'd cry when I'm with her. You don't hear her on the phone about how much she hates what you're doing to her." Sam said, trying to let what he said sink in. Obviously it worked since Derek's face started dropping. _She cries? What did I do to her? I care about her but I don't want her to get hurt. What am I talking about!? I don't care about her. I got to stop thinking about her,_ he thought to himself.

"And why do you keep going with different girls? When you know the only girl you want to be with in the room across from you?" Sam said hoping Derek would finally admit it. He's been trying to get Derek to say it for the past month, but Derek would always change the subject or just shut up.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Derek yelled standing up from his computer desk, "I don't want to be with Casey, get your head out of your ass." Derek said in a lower voice then a couple of seconds afterwards. Sam was tired of him trying to deny it.

"Are you fucking serious? You're so damn stubborn! You like Casey. I can see that. Don't try fooling your best friend here because you suck at it." Sam said mad that Derek was being dense. Derek glared at him and started pacing around the room.

"I don't like her. That would be disgusting and that would be incest." Derek said trying his hardest to not make it known that he really cared about her.

"It's not incest, you're not blood related. Just admit it. You suck at trying to hide your feelings for her. You show it through your guy's fights. And when she dates, you get all mad and crappy. And when I was dating her, you made up the stupid male code. Boy did you really show me your feelings there."

"Then if you knew how I felt about her, why did you go with her?" Derek said before he could stop himself. Sam smiled big; finally getting him to tell him he cared about her. "Um, I mean not that I, uh-"

"Shut up D, finally you said it out loud."

"Shut up Sam. Yeah I like her, and if you tell anyone I'll beat you up so badly that…" Derek trailed but didn't finish his sentence since he knew that Sam wouldn't tell a soul. And from the look on Sam's face confirmed to Derek that he wouldn't tell anyone. "But it's not like something's going to happen anyways. I mean she's my stepsister. She hates me." Derek said sighing and falling onto his bed.

"She doesn't hate you. Get your head out of your ass." Sam replied getting a glare in return.

"How would you know? You don't hear what she says about me." Derek put out running a hand through his messy hair. "I don't know what happened to me. I'm not supposed to care about her. I'm supposed to be the one who treats her like crap and feel no shame about it. I don't want to feel compassionate for her."

"She's special." Sam pointed out.

"She's different. She doesn't put out like the other girls. She's more of a test, a challenge that I can't accomplish. It's like I wait to get a chance to fight with her. I live to see her get all red and cute when she's mad." Derek said surprised at how much he's telling his feelings to Sam.

Sam just laughed in response, and Derek swung a pillow at him.

"Damn D, you got it so bad. Why don't you go for her? I mean you guys technically aren't related anyways." He suggested. Derek looked at him like he was crazy.

"Didn't you just hear what I just said? Casey doesn't like me. She despises me. And really, why would she date me, when she knows how I date?"

"First off man, she never said she didn't like you…" Derek looked at him like he was stupid. "Okay she may have said it, but she never meant it. Trust me. I see the way she looks at you. She had that look when she was interested in Scott. She always had that look and she always beams when she sees you. If you don't believe me look for yourself." Sam said.

"Sorry Sam, about me liking Case. I know you still like her and-"

"D, just shut up. I knew you've liked her since she first came. I'm over it." Sam said and shrugged it off. Derek just nodded, not needing to lie anymore.

"You really think she's interested in me? Derek Venturi, the player?" Derek asked in disbelief.

"No one knows but Casey MacDonald."


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: So I really didn't know how to go with the story after I wrote the first two chapters so I changed the story. SORRY( okay, so basically Sam gets Casey to admit she has feelings for Derek. Sam also gets Derek to do the same. And their feelings start to come out. Okay? Okay. Hope you still like it though! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three.**

After Sam and Derek's talk, Derek started acting different towards Casey. He was still his asshole self towards Casey, but he'd sometimes be nice to her or compliment her.

After school, Derek was talking to Linda, near his locker with Sam. Linda was one of the popular cheerleaders. He wasn't listening to anything she was saying though, because he was too concentrated in Casey talking to Max, a football player that was into her. He was all red, just at the thought of them going together, and Casey happy with someone else but him.

What are you talking about? She's your stepsister! Knock out of it. She's not interested in you, so be interested in Martha, or Linda, whatever her name is, he shouted to himself. He kept fighting with himself about his feelings for Casey.

"So Derek, are you going to the party tonight?" Linda asked, trying to be flirtatious.

"Nah, I have to baby sit my baby sister, Marti." Derek said making an excuse that way he wouldn't have to ask her to go with him.

She pouted and stepped closer to Derek. "Well how about I help you out." Trying to say it in a sexy voice.

"Uh, well she always wants me to herself. Sorry, maybe next time." And with that he walked away with Sam. Sam just shook his head.

"That's the 11th girl you turned down. D, what's up with you?"

"Sam, you know what's up with me. Now shut up." Derek said staring at Casey and Max talk. Sam looked where Derek was looking.

"Why don't you just tell her then man." Sam said walking to the front towards their cars.

"You know I'm not going to say anything. I told you that already. Now will you lay off. I know she doesn't like me… she's into _Max_." Derek said with a glare. Sam just started laughing.

"D, you're so jealous."

"Shut up!" Derek yelled out as he got into his car. Sam just laughed and got in the car as well.

"Whatever man, I'll see you later, I got to go help my mom with some things."

"Alright Sam take it easy." And with that he watched Sam leave the parking lot.

Derek waited for Casey in the car for a couple of minutes then got angry because she took so long. He got out of the car to look for her and found her with dear old Max again. He felt himself get angry as he walked towards them.

"So how about we go to the movies? Say Friday?" Max asked nervously.

"Say no." Derek said as Max turned around and Casey too. Casey turn her smile into a glare.

"DEREK. Leave me alone."

"Sorry princess we got to go now. Bye, bye now Max." he said.

"Later Case." Max said and hurried off.

"Ugh! Why do you have to be such a pain in the ass! Leave me alone and go have fun with one of your bimbos." She spitted out as she stormed to the car. Derek was angry about what she just said. He followed her footsteps and as she opened the door, he closed and shoved her to the door and he pushed himself close to her.

"First of all, I don't date that much people anymore, so shut up. Second, I'm tired of waiting for your ass when all you do is talk to Max, when all he wants to do is get in your pants." Derek put out, and Casey shoved him back.

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about! He wouldn't do that… HE'S NOT YOU!" She yelled back, then instantly regretted saying that. She looked at him, and she saw hurt all across his face, then turned into anger again.

"Max is a player. You may think I'm worse than him, believe me I'm not. He may have been talking sweet bullshit to you, but you don't hear what he says in the locker room, princess. You don't hear him being cocky that he's getting some from the _grade grubber_. You don't hear what he wants to do with you. And you especially don't know what he did to other girls. Did you know?" Derek said, his eyes so fierce. "Well obviously you don't since you continue to talk to him. Well let me tell you Case. He goes around screwing girls for the hell of it. You think I'm lying. Go ahead, I'm warning you now." Casey was just in shock, but shook it off telling herself that he was lying like he always does.

She got in the car and Derek sighed and followed footsteps. Once he started driving, Casey began her yelling.

"You're a damn liar. You say all this crap that way I don't go out with your friends or anyone of the guys at school. Tell me why?" Casey asked fuming.

"Because who would go out with you?" Derek said before he could actually realize what he was said. He instantly regretted it and knew it was a real low blow.

Casey sat there, shocked and hurt on her face. He stopped the car on a stop sign and he turned towards her and saw that a couple of tears were dropping down her face. He felt like an idiot. He didn't mean to make her cry.

"Case… I'm sor-" Derek tried to apologize, but Casey cut him off.

"You know what, save it. I don't need your bullshit of an apology, because you're right. All your friends date trashy hoes and bimbos like the girls you date. And you know what, I don't need whatever you want to say. I may be a stuck up bitch as all of you guys see me as, but you know what fuck it." Casey yelled with tears streaming down her face.

Derek just sat there till he heard the guy behind him honk making him take his leg off the brake and onto the gas. He didn't mean to say it, but it came out. He knew he messed up big time.

"I didn't mean to say that." Derek tried again.

"Fuck it. I don't need to hear you." Casey said crossed arms and looking out the window.

It was a quiet car ride after that. When he parked the car in the driveway, Casey got out of the car and ran into the house and into her room. Derek tried to go after her, but she locked her door and blasted her music up. Derek tried knocking, but she ignored it. Lizzie came up the stairs to find Derek banging his head on the wall.

"What did you do this time?" Lizzie asked in her bored tone.

"Something real stupid. Leave me alone Liz." Derek said walking to his room to lie down. A couple of hours later, he heard Nora call the children down for dinner. He sighed and walked down the stairs. They all situated at their same spots, except for Casey.

"What's taking Casey so long?" Nora started to get worried.

"Derek what did you do?" George accused. Derek just sat there and continued to eat.

"I'll go get Casey." Lizzie said as she stood from her chair and went upstairs.

After five minutes, they heard Casey's music stop and saw Lizzie descending downstairs holding Casey's hand. Derek looked at Casey's face and saw her eyes were blood shot red. He felt like crap. He didn't want to hurt Casey's feelings anymore. He vowed in his mind he wouldn't be so much of an asshole anymore towards her.

"Casey? Are you okay?" Nora asked concerned about her daughter.

"I'm fine mom, I just don't feel like eating."

"Honey you haven't ate yet though."

"I'm fine, I'll just go get a drink." She stood up from her chair and walked into the kitchen. Derek followed her gaze and then spoke.

"Hey Case… about what I said earlier. You know I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to hurt you so badly and I didn't mean to make you cry." Derek said trying to get Casey to talk to him, but she just looked at him, and then turned back to the fridge.

"Case, please, speak to me." Derek begged. Casey just poured her drink, drank it then washed her glass.

"Look I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean for my words to offend you. Any guy would be happy to be with you." Derek said sincerely.

_What crap _was what all Casey kept repeating in her mind. She didn't want to believe any lies he was saying. She didn't want to be hurt anymore. _Sam was so wrong. He didn't care about me. All he cares about is making fun of me, and hurting me. He doesn't care about anyone but himself._

Casey finished cleaning her cup then went into the living room, telling the family she was going upstairs because she was really tired. Derek groaned and ran a hand through his hair. _I seriously screwed up_.

It was late that night and both Casey and Derek couldn't sleep. Casey couldn't get her mind off of what Derek said. It kept repeating in her mind. _Who would go out with you?_ She three things around her room, crying her heart out. _Why can he just be tolerable to me? Why can't he just act around me like he would act with Lizzie or Marti? It's because you want him to be more then just stepbrother. You want him to be the one you want to be with. Because you know he's the one you can't have._ That night she cried herself to sleep.

Derek crept into her room hoping she wouldn't wake up, or yell at him. He stared at her at the sleeping figure, the object of his affection. He looked at the one girl he truly wanted to be with, but never could have. He loved the way she would blush when something embarrassing happens. Or when she would stomp around and yell at him. He thought it was cute when she got all red and heated when she was angry with him. Despite the adorable ways she was when she was upset or annoyed, what he loved most was her compassion for the ones she loves. Derek reminisced about the time she grade grubbed for him in English class when he needed just one point. She's never given up on anyone. Once you were on her good side, you were always in good care no matter how much you screw up.

Derek pushed Casey a little to wake her up. All he got was a groan. He sighed and sat on the side of her bed and shoved her again a little harder this time. She hit her pillow and sat up on her bed. She turned to look at Derek and glared at him.

"What do you want?" Her voice husky and fierce.

"To apologize, and for you to accept my apology." Derek said sincerely.

"Sorry, but you don't get everything you want." Casey snapped out.

"I sure as hell don't" He mumbled lowly, hoping Casey didn't just hear that.

"What do you mean by that? Yes you do. _What Derek wants, Derek gets_," Casey recited Derek's very own words.

_Crap._

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Just hear me out. I didn't mean for me to put it out like that. I'm not saying you're ugly, 'cause you're not. You're alright," trying to hide his true feelings. _Really you're beautiful_.

"Why? Why do you have to always make me feel so low? Why do you always have to make me feel like crap? What did I ever do to you? Ever since I moved in it's like I'm a pain in your ass. What the hell is your problem?" Casey said tears falling down her face.

"I… I don't know. I don't know how to act nice to you. We always fought," Derek said.

"Then let's just leave it like that. You fight with me, and I end up hating you, you end up hating me." Casey said lying in her bed and turning her back towards him. Derek felt like a knife ran through his heart. _She hates me? She thinks I hate her?_

"Is that how you feel about me? You really hate me?"

"I don't hate you, I'm just tired of us going at it and you making me cry."

"I'm sorry." Derek said lowering his head.

"Yeah, okay whatever." Casey said and lied back down on her bed. Derek stood up from her bed and walked to the door, but stopped, not turning around to face her. "Why do you suddenly care about my feelings? You never did once." Casey mumbled but Derek heard her loud and clear.

"I never hated you. Far from it, so never doubt it" and with that he walked into his room leaving her in her thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

It had been a week since Casey and Derek's fight. They hadn't really spoken to each other afterwards for a while. If they spoke, it would only be, _I'm ready to go, _or _get out of the bathroom_. Casey tried her hardest to ignore Derek, and Derek tried to fix everything again. He knew she didn't forgive him, but he wished she would.

After awhile, things started to go back to what it somewhat use to be, but both of them knew it wouldn't be the same.

It was early in the morning on Sunday, and Casey and Derek couldn't fall asleep. In Derek's room, he kept tossing and turning thinking about a blue eyes brunette in the other room that he cared about it. He sighed loudly. _I got to get her off my mind. I got to stop being all nice. Maybe I should just go back to being my arrogant self. She's changing me. And I don't know if it's good or bad. She's like a curse_, he thought to himself as he got off his bed and went downstairs to watch some TV.

Casey also couldn't get her mind off of a certain stepbrother. _Stupid Derek. He's been acting highly different though. It's been a month or two and he stopped dating, but why? He's actually being tolerable around… me. Ugh, _she thought to herself. She looked at the clock and it read 3:11 AM. She sighed and got out of her bed and walked downstairs.

When she got half way down the stairs, she noticed someone was watching TV. So she crept down, hoping they wouldn't notice her. She noticed that there was a figure sitting on the couch flipping channels, and she noticed that that figure was Derek. She continued to creep behind him and grabbed a pillow that was on the ground and whacked him on the head. He was startled by the hit that he fell off the sofa. He turned to see Casey bent over, with one hand squeezing the side of her stomach and the other on her mouth, trying her hardest not to laugh too loud that way she wouldn't wake up anyone in the house.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" He walked towards her and she instantly stopped laughing and started walking backwards towards the stairs.

"Derek, don't you dare!" She hissed and ran towards the stairs, but she felt a pair of strong arms grab her hips and pulled her back. He started tickling her and she tried her hardest not to wake up anyone with her squeals.

"Derek stop! Please!" Casey begged trying to get out of his grasp.

"Say the magic word, then I'll stop."

"Uncle! Please! Just stop!" Casey begged. He let go and continued laughing with her till both of their breathings were back to normal. After they both calmed down, they both finally realized how they were situated. Casey was lying down on the sofa, while Derek was on top of her straddling her, and their faces only inches away from each other. They looked at each other for a while, till Casey finally broke the silence.

"Um… Derek?"

"Yeah?" He replied in a soft whisper.

"Could you… maybe get off?" Casey asked in a husky voice.

"Oh yeah… sure." Derek got off of her and sat next to her awfully close.

_Awkward,_ was what both of them thought.

They sat there for a couple of minutes just looking at each other, somehow getting closer and closer to each other, until Derek broke their trance.

"So what did you come down here for? Isn't it past your bedtime?" Casey stopped moving towards him and lay back onto the sofa.

"Real funny _Der_, I just came by to get a bite to eat because I couldn't fall asleep." Casey said rolling her eyes. "Why are you awake? Come from a party with some hoe?" Derek's eyes darkened.

"You know I don't go with anyone, so you should shut up." He said standing from the sofa, as well as Casey.

"Why don't you tempt me," Casey warned. "What's up with you anyway huh? You're all nice to me and then you come out as an arrogant ass. What the hell's wrong with you huh?"

Derek knew he was acting different. He stopped moving from one girl to another, and he went to fewer parties, then he expected to be. He really became different after he had that talk with Sam.

"Shut up." Derek said continuing to walk towards her.

"Is that all you got? Shut up? What happened to all your comebacks? And are we in speaking terms now? You've been ignoring me, then now you're acting all good with me?" Casey hissed getting angry with Derek by the minute.

Derek pushed Casey until she hit the wall, pushing his body up against hers. She felt her body melt with the feeling of his warmth on her. Casey tried to push him off, but he was stronger than her, and failed miserably. He moved his hands towards hers, and moved both of their hands above their heads and left it there. He moved closer to her, leaving no space between them. She tried to kick him, but he moved his legs to settle in between her legs. Their face were deadly close to each other, but neither of them noticing.

"I'll act however the hell I want to act around anyone." He snarled. Casey stared into his brown eyes as he stared into her blue ones. Casey bit her lip and Derek instantly looked down at her lips. Her soft pink lips, and with her biting it. She looked nervous, and Derek had a look in his eyes. It wasn't fierce; it was something she has never seen.

She took a deep breath before she spoke. "What do you want from me?" she said in soft whisper.

Derek stared at her for a long minute, finally noticing that he was merely inches away from her lips. Casey also notices this and felt self-conscious. He let go of her hands and backed away.

"Something I can't have." And with that, he walked upstairs. _What did I just do?_ He thought to himself. He hit his head with the pillow. He couldn't that he basically told her how he felt. He sighed deeply, shook his head and lied on his bed.

Casey was downstairs thinking about what he just said. _What does he mean, something he can't have? So much for sleeping tonight._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

It was Monday morning, and Casey didn't feel like going to school. All she wanted to do was lock herself in her room, and shun everyone and everything else. She lay in her bed for a good five minutes, till Nora came.

"Casey! Get ready. You're going to be late for school," she called out then walked away. Casey groaned then took out her cell from the charger. The same cell phone that Derek got her a while back.

She dialed Emily's number and waited till she picked up.

"Huh… what?" Emily said, Casey obviously knowing she woke her up.

"Em, can I get a ride with you to school?" Casey asked getting up from her bed and looking for clothes.

"Sure, but why?"

"Tell you at school."

"Alright, be here soon, my Dad needs to get to work early." And with that they hung up.

Casey didn't want to talk to him today. She couldn't take his mind off of what he said: "_Something I can't have_". _What the hell does that mean? He can't possibly mean me… can he? Stop fooling yourself he doesn't care about you, he only cares about himself. Don't even think about it…you're going to have a good day, and not care about whatever Derek has to say._ She shook her head, knowing it wouldn't even work and went to the bathroom, amazed that no one was there fighting for the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Derek was just waking up from his worse dream ever. He dreamt that he told Casey how he felt about her. Then in realization, _oh shit! That actually happened,_ he thought to himself as he smacked his head. "Damnit Casey," he mumbled to himself as he put on fresh clothes since he took at shower the night before. He kept thinking about how idiotic he was to tell Casey he wanted her. He groaned and walked out his bedroom. When he went downstairs, where Nora, George, and Edwin were at eating their breakfast. Edwin looked at him and shook his head.

"Are you okay?" Edwin asked. His outfit was fine, but his facial expression showed like he was really down.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Derek asked back glaring at him.

"Jeez, sorry." Edwin said and he finished eating his food.

"Later, I'll talk to you about it." Edwin nodded saw Casey coming down the stairs as he downed his drink.

Derek went to get food in the shelf and didn't hear Casey walking down the stairs and into the kitchen. When Derek turned around, he saw Casey looking down fixing her outfit and his mouth dropped. She was wearing tight jeans that showed her great curves, and a purple v-neck shirt that showed more cleavage then she usually would show. _She just had to look really gorgeous today?!_

When she looked up, she saw Derek checking her off, and she couldn't look away from checking him out either. He was wearing some baggy jeans that looked good on him. He had a button up black dress shirt, with a white tee underneath. _He knows how to dress_, he thought to herself. When she looked back up he was staring at her again, with those brown eyes. She tried to look away, but found herself losing to her decision.

Edwin saw that Derek and Casey were staring intently at each other, and looked to his left and right to find that both parents weren't paying attention, oblivious about everything, so he threw the paper towel roll at Derek head to get him out of his trance. Derek blinked then turned to the table and looked at Edwin acting like he was glaring, but really saying through his eyes 'thanks'.

Nora looked up and saw Casey staring intently on the floor, shuffling her feet.

"Casey, honey? Are you okay?" Nora asked concerned. Casey looked at Derek and when their eyes met, they looked the other way.

"I'm fine Mom. I'm… I'm going to ride with Emily today. I need to do something early and don't want Derek to come to school early and nag." Casey said, just wanting to get away from him and hide from him. Derek looked at her and she turned around to get an apple and began eating quickly hoping she wouldn't keep Emily too long.

"Alright, what happened with you and Derek?" Nora asked making Derek and Casey choke on her food.

"Nothing Mom, I, we are good, I just need to get to school early." Casey said and with that left the room.

"What's with you and her?" Edwin whispered as Derek stared at Casey walking away and to the door.

"Her usual self." He mumbled to himself as he finished his food and went upstairs to finish getting ready. _I'm going to have to talk to her later on about this._

After eating breakfast quickly, he went to brush his teeth, when Edwin came into the bathroom, leaning against the door.

"So want to explain what exactly happened?" Derek looked at his brother and shrugged.

"Nothing."

"That's crap, and you know it. You told her you cared about her, huh?" Edwin asked. Derek looked at him as if he grew two heads.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't have any feelings for her but hate." Derek tried to explain as he tried to finish brushing.

"Is that why, you were checking her out in the kitchen. Or is that why I heard you guys yesterday night. You can't lie to me Derek, I know everything." Edwin said crossing his arms.

"Do you, huh. Then why don't you tell me exactly how I feel?" Derek said advancing to Edwin. Usually Edwin would step back, but he was tired like everyone else of Casey and Derek's fiasco.

"You like her, and everyone obviously sees it. You try to hide your feelings between your fights, and glares, that there's a fire in both of you that lights up every time you're with each other. You both try to hide your feelings for each other, because you both think you'll never get the one you really want, so you act like a jerk. And she acts like a _prude_ as you would put it."

Derek just looked at him. He knew Edwin was right. He had feelings for her and he hid it through their fights, and knew Casey wouldn't see it.

"You're scared," Edwin put out.

"I'm not scared." Derek said leaning against the same wall Edwin was on.

"Uh huh, then go tell Casey how you feel."

"She doesn't feel the same way." Derek blurted out, hoping no one else could hear their talk. "Why? Why would she like me? She **knows** me. She knows how I act with girls, and she probably thinks I'm no good for her."

"Derek Michael Venturi. Casey is the only one who really **knows** you. Despite the things you've done to her, she'd always still be there, aren't I right?" Derek nodded, remembering the time Casey grade grubbed for him in English. "Even if you were with other girls, she was always jealous about them."

Derek just looked on the floor and wouldn't look at his brother. He knew that everyone was right. Edwin, Sam, everyone could see he had feelings for Casey, except Casey.

"If you could have anyone, who would it be?" Edwin asked out of nowhere since Derek wouldn't speak.

"Hands down, Casey," Derek replied not even trying to lie anymore. He was in denial for so long and he knew he needed to let it out now.

"She's your forbidden fruit. Question is, are you willing to take the risk to do whatever it takes to have your object of affection?" Derek smirked, knowing he had a great brother.

"Since when did you get so smart about this stuff? Aren't I supposed to be the one telling you this?" Derek asked jokingly. Edwin just laughed.

"Yeah, well when you're around Casey, you're like melted ice cream." Edwin joked back and Derek smiled.

"Don't tell anyone about this conversation."

"Secret safe with me." and with that, Edwin left, while Derek went to grab his back pack and head off to school.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six.**

When Casey was riding with Emily to school, Emily kept trying to ask why the sudden ride to school, but Casey just pretended to be sleeping hoping she wouldn't ask anymore. When they got to school, Emily pulled on Casey's arm as they got to their locker looking angry.

"Okay Case, spill now. You call up suddenly asking for a ride to school, not explaining why you need a ride. I know it's about Derek. It's always about Derek, so why don't you just tell me" Emily said quickly as she put some books in her locker. Casey looked at her and then fell back against the locker next to theirs and slid onto the floor.

"I don't know just a lot happened yesterday night, and I don't know how to explain it. I don't know what's happening and it's his fault!" She yelled out.

"Case, tell me. I'm your best friend. I can't help you if you don't exactly tell me what's up."

"Okay, I'll tell, but please don't be mad at me. I don't want you to hate me." Casey said as she looked at her best friend.

"I promise. Okay now go." Emily said.

"I think I may have feelings for Derek." Casey said as she waited to Emily to throw a tantrum and call her a bitch. But Emily just smiled at looked at her.

"That's it? Sorry Case, but I already knew you felt something for him for so long. You both show your guys feelings. You both are just really blind." Emily said laughing.

"Are you serious? Am I that obvious? And I think Derek may like me."

"May...? No, 'May' is an understatement. He **does** like you. You don't see the way he looks at you. I know for a fact, that he likes you. After all the girls he's gone for, he has never acted this way towards anyone, besides you." Emily said as she closed her locker and sat next to Casey on the floor. Casey had her head in her hands. "And besides, it me you're talking to. I basically know Derek's relationship with anyone."

"Well, he somewhat told me about how he felt." Casey said rubbing her eyes.

"What? What happened!" Emily squealed making Casey smile for the first time that morning.

"We were awake early in the morning and we first were laughing and joking around, then he started tickling me leading to an awkward position. Anyways-"

"Nu uh… what do you mean awkward position?" Emily asked starting to grin. Casey just rolled her eyes.

"He was straddling me on the couch. Anyways, we ended up getting in an argument again. And I ended up asking what he wanted from me, and his answer was _something I can't have_… what the hell does that mean?" Casey asked aggravated and confused.

"Are you serious?" Emily almost yelled out. "You seriously are that blind? Can't you see? He's into you. He has feelings that he's never had for anyone before. He wants you. And he can't have you because he thinks you hate him." Casey's mouth just dropped.

"What do I do though? Sam told me I should tell him, but I don't want him to reject me. And what will our family and everyone else think about it? They'll look at it as incest, disgusting, and wouldn't want to talk to us. They'll disown us." Casey said as she started to walk away.

"Case, when you're with him, how do you feel?" Casey took a moment to think about what to say before replying. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes to see Derek and Sam near their lockers talking. Emily saw her gazing their way and then heard her finally answer.

"I feel excited. It's nothing I've ever felt. He's inconsiderate, a pig, a player, and jerk. Yet he's sweet, and nice, and there for you when you need you. He's reliable, and oh my gosh I'm falling for him." She said out loud as she started hitting her head.

"Case, don't worry about it, it'll come out right in the end. I know it." Emily said. "Tell him how you feel. It'll get easier afterwards. And don't trip about your feelings about him and what others may think. It's not incest, because you've known each other for what a year? And you guys aren't blood related. Are you really going to let a reputation take over your life?" Emily asked. Casey shook her head.

At Derek's locker, Sam was trying to comprehend exactly what yesterday and this morning.

"So let me get this straight; you straddled her, pinned her against the wall, and then almost kissed her?" Sam asked incredulous.

"Yup, and I told her I basically want her but can't have her." Derek replied back as he leaned against his locker looking over towards Emily and Casey's locker where Casey was banging her head and Emily, trying to console her.

"So what did she do when you told her?"

"I walked away, before she could say anything." Derek said as he lowered his head.

"When are you going to tell her exactly what you really feel?"

"Come on Sam, she would never care about a guy… like me." He said looking down at himself. He felt a smack on the back of his head and looked up angry and confused.

"The hell was that for Sam?"

"Cause you're an idiot. You have her. She doesn't want anyone else. Her and me ended our relationship for you and her to happen. She dumped Max for you. And you stopped dating other girls, cause of her. You are seriously in denial right now, and it's pissing the shit out of me." Sam said aggravated with Derek. Derek sighed annoyed with himself.

"Alright, alright, so what do you want me to do?"

"Go over there, and do what you got to do, because I'm tired of seeing you both try to hide your guys feelings, whenever **EVERYONE** sees what you both don't see," Sam explained as he started walking over towards Casey and Emily.

"What now?" Derek yelled out.

"No, next year, of course right now." Sam shot back as he started shoving Derek towards Casey and Emily.

As they got closer to Casey and Emily, and Derek started to turn around. Sam caught him before he could speed walk away, "No, you tell her now that you want to talk later." Derek looked down and sighed and then nodded.

Emily was still convincing Casey to tell Derek how he feels. Casey saw Derek and Sam approaching and pinched Emily.

"Ow what was that for?!" She yelled glaring. Casey looked at the boys, which Emily followed and immediately shut up. Casey tried to walk away, but Emily held onto her arm.

Derek walked towards her very slowly, and Sam got annoyed at his action that he shoved him, and he it was a little too hard making Derek fly and shove Casey against the wall with him. He looked down at her and their eyes locked. They stayed like that for a while till Derek turned towards Sam and glared at him. He only received a smirk from his best friend. _Not to self, kill Sam_, he thought to himself. He moved back away from Casey and then began to speak.

"Um, hey Case, can I talk to you later at home?"

"About what?" she asked nervously.

"Just, can we talk later?" He asked, running his hand through his hair.

"Uh, sure whatever." She replied and walked away with Emily to class.

"See was that to hard?" Sam joked. Derek shoved him.

"Shut up man. You better be right about this," he threatened with his angered eyes. Sam just shook his head and began walking away.

"You'll thank me later… both of you will."

Later after school, both Casey and Derek were both nervous to speak to each other. _Wait a minute, why am I being all nervous,_ Casey thought as she got home. No one was home yet, since Derek had to talk to one of his teachers, then the little ones weren't going to be home for a while. She walked upstairs and into her room and put on music, and then fell on her bed.

About half an hour later Derek came home. _Okay here we go_, he thought as he went into the kitchen to look for Casey. She wasn't in there so he went upstairs and into her room to find her sleepy peacefully. He smiled to himself as he walked over to her and lightly pushed her.

"Case wake up," she stirred and then he saw he blue eyes.

"Huh? What do you want Derek," Casey asked, wanting to fall back asleep.

"I need to talk to you, now. I need to get this off my chest, before I won't be able to say it later on," he explained as sat on her bed next to her when she sat up.

"Alright, speak," she said as she started to fix her hair and put it up in a messy bun, thought it looked really good in Derek's mind.

"Right, right," Derek said as they sat there in silence.

About a couple of minutes later, "Well that was a great talk Derek, love to do it again," Casey said sarcastically as she stood up from her bed and began walking out of her room, but Derek's voice stopped her.

"Okay, wait. I just don't know how to say this" Casey made a fake shocked face.

"You, Derek Venturi out of words? I find that hard to believe," Casey said as she turned back around and sat back on her bed obviously annoyed.

"Yeah, mock me here," Derek said glaring at her.

"Alright, whatever. What does it have to do with?" Casey asked, trying to help him out. Derek sat there and wouldn't answer. Casey inhaled and exhaled sharply getting really annoyed now. "If you aren't going to talk then why the hell are you here for?"

"I'm here to talk to you."

"Then **talk**." Casey yelled out getting mad. Again he just sat there. "Gosh you're so damn frustrating!"

"Well you're not fantastic either," Derek said as he stood from the bed.

"Whatever jerk. Get out, you're wasting my time," she spat out. Derek glared at her and threw a pillow at her.

"I'll get out when I want to."

"What the hell is your damn problem? First your all asshole like, then all nice like. Be one damn person!" Casey yelled out.

"You want to know what my problem is?" Derek yelled back standing up making Casey stand up also.

"Well obviously if I asked you then I would want to know," Casey replied rolling her eyes.

"My fucking problem is you!" Derek yelled out, face turning red.

"What the hell did I do to you? If anyone should have a problem with anyone it should be me having a problem with you! Ever since I came here you've been a jerk to me. You were always nice to Lizzie, but you me, you treated me like dirt. Not even dirt. You treat me like crap. Why do you have to be a damn jerk" she said getting in his face.

"Because it's just who I am," he replied getting more in her face. "And I act like that because I can't have you!" Derek yelled out giving away his secret even more.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"What does that mean? It means I hate the way you're my stepsister. I hate the way I'm stuck being an asshole towards you because it's what keeps me going. And you know what I especially hate?!" Derek yelled on the top of his lungs. "I fucking hate the way I have to act like I don't fucking love you, when I do every single day!"

Casey gasped when he finished that sentence. She stood there, eyes widened, getting all teary. "What?"

Derek slouched, and fell on her bed. "I fell in love with you Case. I don't know why, but I did. I was supposed to hate you, I was supposed to stay in the phase where we just argued and hated each other. But you get all cute when you'd get mad at me, and you're beautiful. And it's not just because of your beauty… no, it was because of you compassion and your love for others. I mean you despise me, and you helped me though a lot. You always help Lizzie, and you're there for Marti and Nora. Then all my negative feelings turned into warm and fuzzy kinds," Derek said and looked up Casey who was just standing there staring at him. He took a breath and then continued his confession.

"Sam got it out of me a couple of weeks about to finally admit to him my feelings for you. I started liking you about a month after you moved in, if you wanted to know. He told me everyone could see it, except both of us, but I didn't want to admit to myself my feelings for you. When you thought those things you did annoyed me, believe me, I wanted it to be annoying, but it ended up making me feel more interested in you. You made me feel like I was alive in out fights. You make me want to be a better guy. I want to be that better guy for you." Derek said as he let everything out. He looked up to see her in tears. "I'm sorry to make you cry."

Casey sat beside him and looked at her hands. She sighed before she spoke.

"You were always the inconsiderate one to me. In my eyes you're selfish, a jerk, the devil, my enemy, and I could go on. But despite everything, I also had feelings for you for a while. So many times I tried to ignore it, but it never went away. Lizzie figured it out, as well as Emily. Sam and I broke up because he knew I wasn't really in it like he was. He saw that my feelings were for you. And I tried to deny it so many times, yet he got it out of me. So many times I tried to hate you and to deny my feelings for you, yet the fights, and the arguments we had made me like you more. I hate the way you have an affect on me. I'm always defensive around you, because I'm afraid that you'd look in my eyes and see the things I was really feelings; the desire, the attraction and passion." Casey said still looking down at her hands. She took a long sigh and then looked up at Derek. He had a look in his eyes that she's never seen before. She bit her lip then continued,

"I… I fell in love with you. And I'm terrified. Terrified that it happened, and that as much as I deny it, it always will be true. The more I think about it, the more I know it's true. You make me feel all sorts of new things. It was supposed to be only loath, hatred, self-disgust, but I still was attracted to you. I finally was able to say to myself that you are attractive. Falling in love with you has got to be the stupidest things I've ever down, but I don't regret it one bit. It may be impossible and immoral. I never wanted to tell you, because I felt like you'd think I'm some sick gross girl you'll have to be living with." Casey was in tears by the end of her speech. Derek smiled at her and reached for her hand and entwined it.

"Case, I'll never hate you, or think your sick or gross. As much as I try, I'll never feel like that towards you," he said smiling a real genuine smile. Casey smiled and Derek reached over and moved his lips towards hers. He felt her smile in the kiss as he pulled on her hips and pulled her on his lap. When they broke off, their foreheads were touching, with them breathing hard. Derek gave a peck on her lips.

"I love you Case."

"I love you too.

"And Case?" Derek said out of breath.

"Yeah?"

"Remind me to thank Sam later on," and with that smashed his lips to hers, both finally getting to show their feelings for each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven.**

Casey woke up to light kisses on her neck, Saturday morning. She started laughing as she turned towards the object of her affection who was smiling down at her.

"Morning." she said as she kissed his cheek.

"More like great morning," Derek said pulling her closer by the waist.

It had been three months since they finally expressed their feelings towards each other. Mostly everyone at school knew about the two lovebirds, and surprisingly, every one of them took it well. Emily and Sam were finally thrilled that they were together. Marti, Edwin, and Lizzie were tired of seeing them trying to hide their feelings and were also happy for their older siblings.

As for when their parents were around, they kept it discreet. They would sometimes fight about any random thing they could think about, but most of the time, they kept quiet. They would play footsies underneath the table, or glance at each other, when they parents weren't looking. They didn't like keeping their secret from their parents, but they didn't know how else to go out on it.

"Derek it's already eight, go back to your room," Casey mumbled nuzzling her face in his neck. Derek groaned and kissed her temples.

"So let them find out," he challenged and Casey rolled her eyes. She tried to stand up, but Derek kept her down. Casey tried to push him off, but he rolled on top of her and began to attach his lips on her neck, making her giggle uncontrollably. He put his arms around her waist and continued to kiss her neck, and brought his lips up towards her jaw, then her cheek, and ended at her lips.

Casey moaned into his mouth as his tongue slid into her mouth as they fought for dominance. As they continued their passionate kiss, there was a knock on the door.

Casey pushed Derek off the bed, luckily for him he landed on his feet. He quietly and quickly ran towards her closet to hide in while she straightened out her clothes and opened her door to find Lizzie there.

Casey let out a sigh of relief as she pulled Lizzie into the room.

Lizzie looked around the room and turned towards Casey, "Derek?"

Casey pointed at the closet and then walked over opening the door, and out came Derek seeing Lizzie.

Derek grew much closer towards Lizzie since Casey and he got together. Lizzie mostly went to him when she needed help with sports.

"Hey Liz, where's Nora and dad?" he asked as he pulled Casey onto his lap. Casey instantly put her arms around his neck.

"Out with Marti. You should thank me, I told them I'd wake up both up," Lizzie said taking a seat on the chair.

"Thanks," they mumbled. "Anyways, other than waking us up, what brings you here?"

"Wellllllllllllllll… I kind of need advice," Lizzie said shifting in her seat.

Casey and Derek looked at each other and reluctantly nodded, "Go on," Casey said.

"Okay, so I need guy advice," she started but Casey cut her off.

"Don't date anyone like Derek," she joked and Derek scowled.

"You're the one to talk, who's dating me," he said. Casey just grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Anyways, on with my story. I like someone, and well I don't know how to go on it," Lizzie admitted.

"Edwin," Derek and Casey said together. Lizzie looked shock and tried to deny it.

"No, what are you talking about, I don't like Edwin."

Derek and Casey gave her the 'stop lying,' look and Lizzie huffed in defeat. "Okay so I do like him… how did you know?"

"Because you give him the googily eyes." Casey commented as she stood up from Derek's lap, to his dismay and went to her closet for a black collared shirt and denim mini skirt. Derek looked at her outfit that she laid out on her bed and reached for her hand, pulling her back onto his lap.

"Yeah, well you did that when you first liked Derek," Casey blushed and Derek laughed.

"Don't worry, Edwin told me the reason I ran into the wall was because I was checking you out," Derek soothed and Casey just laughed it off.

"Yeah, but you know he does like you," Derek said.

"He wouldn't," Lizzie replied and Casey and Derek shook their heads. "Serious?"

Derek nodded, "He comes to me most of the time and tells me how much he cares about you. Let's just say, if you knew how much I explained my feelings for Case to him, it's just like that when he tells me stuff about you."

Lizzie beamed and then thought for a moment, "So what should I do?"

"What do you want to do about it?" Casey asked nibbling on Derek's ear to distract him.

"I want to tell him."

"Then tell him, I know he's been dying to tell you." Derek said nibbling on Casey's neck making her close her eyes.

"Okay, you two bunnies, can you like stop for a couple of minutes and help me?" Lizzie asked jokingly only to receive a pillow hitting her on the head.

"Well, you guys' action isn't exactly the same as mine and Derek's, but I bet if you tell him how you feel, everything would be fine." Casey said as she walked towards Lizzie and hugged her.

"Thanks Case," Lizzie said hugging her back and walking towards the door.

"Hey what about my hug? And my thanks?" Derek asked acting hurt.

Lizzie looked at him skeptical. "Hug? What happened to your no hugging rule," she joked. Derek changed so much when he got together with Casey. He would still be his arrogant self, but he'd also be the compassionate kind of guy.

"You know I changed. So come here little one," he said pulling her towards her. Casey watched as her boyfriend and little sister hug. She smiled at seeing how Derek acted now towards Lizzie. She liked the way that he was taking responsibilities, and liked the way he made her feel good about herself.

After Lizzie left the room, Derek walked up towards Casey and pulled her by the waist. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Go eat, me hungry," Casey said acting like a five year old.

Derek laughed, and carried her downstairs, while Casey laughed for the most part. He made her pancakes, but he ate most of it when she'd stand to get a drink.

After getting a bite to eat, they went back upstairs towards Derek's room. Derek was changing into different clothes, while Casey was on his computer as they talked about doing something today. They didn't know exactly what, but something would come to mind. As they continued to talk, they heard a loud sound coming from outside of Derek's room.

"What the hell?"

_THUD!_

They stood from his bed and went outside and followed the sound. It was coming from Lizzie's room. Casey looked at Derek and Derek just shrugged. Casey opened the door quietly and looked shock when she saw what the sound was from.

Lizzie and Edwin were in an intense kissing fest as they shoved each other against the walls, to the table, to the bed. Derek couldn't hold in his laughed and roared out in a fit of laughter. Lizzie pushed Edwin off her and looked at her two older siblings that was clutching on their sides and falling on the floor laughing so hard that they felt like they were going to pee their pants.

"Uhhh… how much did you see of that?" Edwin said out of breath.

"Oh, from the shoving and moaning and groaning," Derek said laughing hard again.

"So I guess, everything went well, am I correct?" Casey asked, her laughs finally dying down.

Lizzie nodded and Edwin pulled on her waist.

"Good, because you guys suck at trying to hide your feelings," Derek said.

Edwin snorted, "You're the one to talk."

Derek shot him a look, and Edwin ran for his life out Lizzie's door. Casey and Lizzie just laughed at their boyfriends.

After a good ten minutes, Lizzie and Casey changed their clothes into descent hang out clothes. Casey wore the skirt and a collared top that she picked out earlier, while Lizzie wore some jeans that hugged her legs, and a tank top.

Derek and Edwin were walking up the stairs when they saw Lizzie and Casey come out of Lizzie's room. Both their jaws dropped and Lizzie and Casey laughed. Derek and Edwin looked at each other, and then moved towards Casey and Lizzie and pushed them against the wall and began showering them with sweet kisses. Lizzie giggled and wrapped her arms around Edwin while Casey turned the tables and pushed Derek against the wall and began kissing him. They were too wrapped up in what they were doing, that they didn't hear the front door open.

"Honey, I'm going to check if the kids are upstairs." George said as he began to walk up the steps.

George heard a moaned stopped on his tracks. He stared in shock; his two sons feeling up and kissing his step daughters. He cleared his throat and the teens moved away quickly, eyes wide, and had pure fear in their eyes.

"Downstairs, now! All of you," George stated as he walked away.

Lizzie, Edwin, Casey and Derek all looked at each other.

"Nice knowing you all," Derek mumbled as he grabbed Casey's hand and entwined it with his. She gave him a squeeze and he kissed her temples. "We're strong, right?" Casey nodded and kissed his cheek.

Edwin did the same and told Lizzie it was going to be alright, though his was trying to convince himself.

When they got down the stairs they all took a seat on the sofa. Nora came in and said hello, but none of them would look at her in the eye.

"Georgie, what happened?"

"Why don't they tell you," George said pointing at the kids.

"Kids," she asked.

They all looked at each other, and kept their mouths shut.

"What did you guys do?" Nora asked. "Liz?"

"Wellllll…" she looked at her mother and her mother gave her that 'you better tell me now or else' look. She shivered and looked at Edwin apologetically. "I like Edwin, and George saw me and him… well, kissing," she said bluntly.

Nora just stared at her daughter.

"Well… okay, but what does this have to do with Derek and Casey?" she asked turning to the two older teens.

Casey sighed. "Okay, well you know how I've been more lean back these past couple of months. And Derek getting his grades up. And you've seen the way we don't fight as much anymore?" Nora nodded, "Well Derek and I have been together for three months."

That was where Nora lost it, "What do you mean you're together? You all are siblings! This is wrong!"

"Actually it's not, because it's technically not incest. We aren't blood related, and we didn't know each other for all our lives," Derek countered.

"Still, what would everyone think about this?" George asked.

"Well, our whole school basically knows, and they kind of saw it coming already," Casey said and Nora shot her a look. Casey sighed and stood up, "Mom, did you really think when we started living here; nothing would happen with four teens that are attracted to each other. We didn't decide to live here, but it doesn't change the fact on anything. If we didn't know each other, and saw each other on the street, we would have most likely gotten together."

Nora sighed and sat on the coffee table.

"George and I saw this coming. Look, we're not going to make you guys break up, so don't worry," the four teens let out a sigh of relief and Nora and George just smiled.

"We'll just need time to be okay with it, get it?" four heads nodded.

"Okay, so rules," George said. They groaned and George and Nora rolled their eyes.

"One. Don't kiss in front of us. Two. If you guys break up, which we're not saying you will, please be civil in the end. And three. No sex." George's last statement was more towards Casey and Derek.

All nodded. "So you guys are okay with this?" Casey asked.

"Well we can't push you guys away, you would just rebel against us. So might as well let you guys be happy." Nora said kissing her temples.

Derek and Casey grinned at each other.

"I love you Case," He said kissing her cheek.

"I love you too Derek."

The End.


End file.
